The Insurgent
|name=The Insurgent |prev=Return to Char |conc= |next=Countdown |image=TheInsurgent SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=350px |conflict=Brood War |date=August–September, 2500 |place=Shakuras |result=*Aldaris killed *Kerrigan banished from Shakuras *Protoss prepare to activate the xel'naga temple |side1= Fleet of the Matriarch |side2= Khalai Insurgents |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |commanders1= Matriarch Raszagal Dark Prelate Zeratul The Executor Praetor Artanis |commanders2= Judicator Aldaris |commanders3= Sarah Kerrigan |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=* Kill the traitor Aldaris |heroes= |newchar= |newunit=Dark archon |newtech= }} The Insurgent is the seventh protoss mission of Episode IV of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background After retrieving the Uraj and Khalis, Dark Prelate Zeratul, Praetor Artanis, the Executor and Sarah Kerrigan returned to Shakuras to find the protoss in a state of civil war. Matriarch Raszagal informed them that Judicator Aldaris had taken command of a number of Khalai Refugees and was leading an insurgence, and claimed the reasons he was doing so were because he thought abandoning Aiur and siding with the dark templar was wrong. Raszagal ordered the Executor to quell the uprising and kill Aldaris, refusing to tolerate dissension as the protoss prepared to move against the zerg. Zeratul was disturbed by Raszagal's violent response to Aldaris' actions, considering her a gentle soul.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" Zeratul: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. The protoss reached the battlefield where Aldaris had established his forces. Most of the high templar had sided with him, and their arbiters seized as well. Artanis feared Aldaris would resort to sending archons against them. In response to the threat of archons, the dark templar authorized the creation of their most powerful weapons - dark archons, long outlawed due to their tremendous and unstable power. With the dark archons aiding them, the protoss pushed their attack to Aldaris' base. They discovered that Aldaris had created illusory copies of him and spread them over his forces as distractions, and mocked their gullibility in falling for the deception. Eventually they cornered the real Aldaris, and Artanis and Zeratul parleyed with him, asking Aldaris to stand down. Aldaris refused, declaring that the alliance with Kerrigan would see the protoss made into her slaves. Artanis assured Aldaris Kerrigan had reformed,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. but Aldaris said he was naive, and he had learned a dark secret about Raszagal. Before Aldaris could reveal what he knew, Kerrigan arrived and kill him herself. Though she considered herself to have just been helping the protoss, Zeratul said she had interfered in a protoss matter that was not her concern. Disgusted, he banished her from Shakuras and ended their alliance. Kerrigan laughed that she had still won - in helping the protoss retrieve the crystals, she had ensured the destruction of the zerg on Shakuras and their commanding cerebrates nested on the planet, which served her ends to weaken Daggoth and his allies. Kerrigan and her brood departed, telling the protoss they would see each other again.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Sarah Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player begins with a well-defended base with walls and narrow choke points. The player has two dark archons to start, and they should have their merge into four more. The dark archon's two abilities are already researched, and the player should begin researching their argus talisman to increase their abilities. The dark archons are very effective in this mission. Aldaris will attack with reavers, scouts, archons, and later in the mission carriers, but the player can use the dark archon's mind control to take control of these units, adding them to their forces. Aldaris may also send shuttles of units to the walls of the player's base, but a mind controlled shuttle also gives control of any units inside it. When a unit is mind controlled, any unique upgrades or abilities researched for it come with it, so the player should also mind control at least one each of Aldaris' s and dragoons, to acquire their speed and range upgrades for free. Aldaris' forces are separated by a river with three bridges, two in close proximity. The player should deploy observers to watch these two points for attacks and relocate their forces as needed to defend. As long as the player is quick to respond with dark archons to seize Aldaris' stronger units, his attacks are easily defended. With their base secure, the player can build up a force to attack Aldaris. The northern-most Aldaris is the real one that must be killed to win the mission. Killing the other two Aldaris will do nothing but trigger dialogue with him, and is not needed for the mission. As all three of the Aldari are on high ground, they will need air units. A fleet of carriers will do; the player may wish to supplement them with scouts or corsairs as resources allow. There are expansion sites to the north and west, the player should take at least one of them. There is another site in the middle of the map guarded by Aldaris' forces, but it is close to his bases and will invite frequent attacks, making it difficult to hold. However, the site makes a good staging point to begin the attack from. With carriers for firepower, and scouts to counter air units or corsairs to disable ground units as desired, the player can push to Aldaris and kill him to win the mission. Notes * Aldaris is represented on the map by Tassadar's unit, renamed. However, an unfinished Aldaris unit exists in the game files. References Category:StarCraft Episode IV missions Category:StarCraft Protoss missions